When It was me
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: Darien as been gone for 3 years in the U.S. studying. After 3 years he comes home without warning. Everything as changed, and why well who is that friend he as with him? full Sum inside.
1. Home coming

**Chapter 1**

Darien packed up his stuff and called the airport for a ticket back to America. Serena's words rang in his head, _**how could you! I was faithful to you well you were gone! Now you come back and you have some damn American girl holding your arm calling you 'Sweetheart'! You didn't even breakup with me before you got a new girlfriend. **_Darien shook his head at the way Serena acted when he broke it off with her. He couldn't help it Kelly came running up to him saying, "Sweetheart lets go!" Serena had told him those words to him and they had been in his ears for the rest of the days. Kelly walked into Darien's bed room with a towel around her and she smiled as her long brown hair dripped with water on the floor. Darien smiled and said, "Hey Kel." Kelly smiled and said, "Hey Dar." Kelly went to her suit case and changed well Darien packed his things. When Kelly was in a red robe she came up behind him and hug him around the waist and whispered something in his ear. Darien stopped packing, turned around and kissed Kelly on the lips, and shut his bedroom door.

*******

Serena sat in her room with the door locked and staring out her window. Serena thought, _**I waited and waited for you and you comeback a year later with a girl. You didn't even breakup with me before you got a new girl. You cheated on me and I loved you with all my heart.**_ A nock came on the door and Serena asked, "Who is it?" the girls looked at each other and answered, "It's us. Unlock the door so we can talk." Serena got up from her bed and unlocked the to face her four friends. Serena said, "Come in." and sat back down on her bed. Raye looked at Serena and asked, "You ok Serena?" Serena nodded yes but, the girls knew she wasn't. Mina asked, "What happen?" Serena told them the story of what happen earlier that day.

*** Earlier that day ***

Serena really wanted a milkshake so she grabbed her wallet and ran out the door to Andrew's game center. She walked down the street listening to the cars pass her and knew she was getting her new car soon. She was about to enter the game center when a college boy walked out of the center. Serena walked into him and she said, "I'm sorry." She looked up to her Darien and said, "Dar .. Dar ... Darien!" Darien looked down and smiled at her and said, "Hey Serena!" Serena stepped back to make sure she wasn't dreaming then she ran into his arms for a hug. Darien pushed Serena and said, "Serena I." He was cut off by Kelly running out of the game center saying, "Sweetheart lets go!" as she grabbed onto his arm. Serena said, "Sweetheart?" Darien looked at Serena and said, "Serena this is my girlfriend Kelly. Kelly this is my ex-girlfriend Serena." Serena thought, _**what does he mean by ex-girlfriend?**_ Kelly looked at Serena then started to drag Darien to his car. Then Serena yelled at him well going after Darien, "How could you! I was faithful to you well you were gone! Now you come back and you have some damn American girl holding your arm calling you 'Sweetheart'! You didn't even breakup with me before you got a new girlfriend." Darien just kept going to his car, got in, and drove away. Serena stood there then she knew she had to talk to Andrew about this. She walked into the game center and she spotted Andrew talking orders and she walked up to him as he told the cook the order. Serena said, "Andrew tell me you didn't know." Andrew said, "Didn't know what?" Serena glared at him and pointed to the door and said, "Darien and mystery meat." Andrew laughed at the name Serena gave Kelly and said, "No. That's why he came here today. Her name is Kelly." Serena growled the name, "Kelly." Andrew couldn't help, but feel bad for Serena. She came in here everyday to wright letters to Darien when everyone made run of her have a boyfriend over seas. Serena sighed and said, "Milkshake to go please." Andrew nodded and made her a milkshake. She asked, "$3.87 right?" Andrew shook his head and said, "On the house." Serena said, "Thanks." She walked out of the game center and called her friends up to meet at her house and it was about Darien.

*** End ***

Amy said, "So let me get this straight. Wonderful Darien ... our Darien cheated on you with an American girl named Kelly?" Serena nodded. The girls couldn't believe that Darien would do that Serena. Serena was going do something 'special' for Darien the night he got back from the America. Everyone knew it seeing she was going to classes and she had gotten a cheek ups so she knew she was heathy. Lita came on the bed next to Serena and hugged her well everyone else got on the bed. Lita told Serena, "Don't worry we're here for you." and Serena started to cry with everyone hugging her. Serena whimpered, "I'm a big cry baby aren't I Raye." Raye said, "It's ok to cry Serena. We'll all cry with you." they all began to cry with Serena feeling bad for there friend and Raye got up and said, "You know what!" Amy looked at Raye and said, "What?" Raye said, "I'm going to Darien's to give him a piece of my mind and I'm going to get back up!" Mina looked at Raye and said, "Back ... up?" Lita shoot up and said, "You wouldn't!" Raye looked at Lita and said, "Ohhhh yes I would!" Lita had a evil smile on her face and said, "I'm so in lets go!!" Mina asked ,"What you doing?" Lita looked at Mina and thought for a minute. Then her and Raye thought, _**We could use Mina.**_

Raye said, "Come on Mina. Your coming with!" Mina jumped up and said, "Ok!" Amy said, "I'll stay with Serena, but tell me what your doing please." Raye went over to Amy and whispered something in her ear and Amy's eyes light up and said, "Have ... fun?" Raye, Lita, and Mina lift Serena's house and Amy held Serena and stayed with her well her friends went and got that ... that ... asshole. Raye walked down that street wearing blue jeans, a t-shirt, and high heels seeing it wasn't a college day for her being it was Saturday. Mina said, "Were are we going Raye?" Lita smiled and said, "You'll see." then she turned to Raye and said, "I don't think this is a good thing to be doing Raye. You know we could get into a lot of trouble for this right. And I don't think she's stop even if we ask her too." Mina looked at her two friends and said, "Who!! Tell me who already!!" Lita and Raye looked at her and said, "Just think Mina! Just think!!" Mina just walked thinking really really hard. The three girls turned the corner and walked a little faster. They came to a little white house with a car in the driveway and Mina looked up from her thinking. Mina said, "Oh. That does make scene." Then as they walked up the driveway she said, "Wait! We're going to ask her to help! She's kill him!" Raye smiled and said, "Maybe that's what he needs. A wake up call. He may be able to hurt Serena, but we'll hurt him more!" Lita and Mina smiled and nodded and they went to the front door. Raye was about to knock when she looked at the others and said, "Who's going to tell her?" Lita and Mina looked at each other and knew who ever told her had to be brave or had to have good back up. Lita and Raye looked at Mina and said, "We'll cover you. Just tell her! Please!" Mina looked at Lita and Raye and cried, "But I'm scared to tell her!!" Raye said, "Oh suck it up!!" She grabbed Mina's arm and knocked on the door.

Mina glared at Raye, the door opened, and the three girls looked up to see short sandy blonde haired girl standing in doorway. (A/N: The hair is short not the girl) Mina looked up and said, "Hi Amara!" Amara looked down at Mina and said, "What you guys want and were's kitten?" Lita said, "We'll tell you if you let us in please." Amara let the girls in and headed to the living room. The four sat down and Raye said, "Serena is at home with Amy and." Amara cut her off and asked, "Why she at home?" Raye looked at Amara then quickly said, "Mina has something to tell you!" Then she hid behind Lita hoping her friend would make a good shield. Mina looked up at the sound of her name and said, "Ok what I have to tell you is ... well don't get mad, but ... Darien came home today." Amara said, "Well that's good news for Kitten." Mina said, "Let me finish. Darien come home today after 3 years holding the hand of a American girl and Serena saw him and well he told her it was over and drove off with his new girlfriend. Her name is Kelly and she is going to college with Darien." Mina quickly got up and hid behind Raye and knew she had better cover than either of them. Amara got up and yelled, "He did what!!! I knew there was a reason he didn't wright back to her the whole time!! I'm going to ... I'm going to." Raye said, "That's why we came here. We need your help to kick his ass so please help us!" Amara looked at the girl and now knew why only the three came. Amy had stayed with Serena to calm her down well the other three went to kick him back to America. Amara smiled and said in a evil tone, "I'm .. in!" The four made a plan. Mina would go up to Darien's apartment and talk him down to the parking lot. Amara would kick him in the stomach when he came down the stairs. Lita would pin him to the ground then they would talk to him with a little more pain. The four girls nodded and Amara grabbed her car keys and they went to Amara's car.

Amara pulled out of the driveway and her car's tiers squeaked as she drove off to Darien's apartment building. She drove on the highway and she thought, _**how the hell could he do that to my poor kitten! I will make him pay! I will! I will! I will!**_ Amara pulled into the parking lot away from the stairs so he wouldn't see it when Mina took him down stairs. Lita handed everyone a little ear piece that they could hear what was going and they could talk though. Mina put her's in and said, "Hey does it look?" Lita said like she was looking at the wall but it sound like she was right next Mina, "Looks good get going!" Mina nodded and jumped out of the car. Raye and Amara had there earphones in they got in there places. Amara stood on the right side of the doorway and Lita on the left, Raye stood by the car with her hands crossed, and Mina ran upstairs to Darien's apartment. Mina got his door and said out loud, "Here goes nothing." and Raye, Lita, and Amara said at the same time, "Good luck." and Mina knocked on the door.


	2. College

(A/N: I would love it if you went to my profile and voted for what I should name Lita's cafe! I'm planning on using it later on in the story so I need a name. Please vote! And I hope you love the next chapter!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. Or any of the music that mite be in this story!

Darien heard a knock on his door and he wondered if it was Kelly coming back from shopping. He walked over to his door with socks on and he looked in the peep hole. He saw a long blonde haired girl and he didn't know if it was Serena or not.

When the girl looked up and yelled, "Darien! Open up I know your there!" he knew it was Mina.

He opened the door and said, "Hey Mina what do you want?"

Mina looked at him. Even if looks didn't kill Darien sure felt like he was dead from the girl's glare.

Mina smiled and said, "Nothing I just wanted to talk."

Darien said, "Well come in." standing away from the door so Mina could come in.

Mina was just about to walk in like she would have a few years ago when Raye yelled to her, "Mina you idiot! Get him down stairs!"

Mina stopped herself from going forward and said, "Darien I would like it better if we went for a walk. I'm sorry but I don't feel all that safe being in the same room as you alone."

Darien didn't understand it, but he grabbed his jacket and locked the door to his apartment. Mina lead him down the hall and to the stairs the leading to the parking lot.

Darien asked, "Why are we going to the parking lot?"

Mina had to think of a lie and Lita said to her, "Tell him you want to go to the park and walk around."

Mina repeated Lita and Darien said, "Ok."

Mina walked down the stairs faster than Darien and made it down the stairs before him. Darien was on the last step and he walked up to the doorway when a leg hit in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Lita ran to him and held his hands behind his back and Raye walked over with her high heels clicking on the concert.

Darien tried to look up and he felt someone holding his hands.

Raye was a yard away from Darien and she said, "Ok you can let him go."

Lita let go and Darien shoot up looking at his attaches.

He looked at Mina rubbing his head and yelled, "I thought you only wanted to talk!"

Mina smiled at him and answered, "That is all I wanted to do. I didn't attach you did I? No Amara and Lita did that."

Darien looked at a girl with short sandy hair with her arms crossed and said, "You guys look different from last time I saw you."

Lita glared at him and said, "You would know that we changed if you read one! One! One! Of Serena's 1096 letters! She sent you a picture of everything we did and everyone we meet! Everyday she sent you one!" Darien looked at Lita well he wasn't totally sure it was her. She grew some well he was gone and it hard to tell there was a nice caring girl behind a mask with anger with a mix of 'I want to kill you for what you have done to my friend'.

Raye looked over at Lita and said, "You tell him girl!!" and Darien turned around to see Raye for the first time and he was shocked. Yeah she was pretty when he left but, she was drop dead beautiful now.

Raye walked up to him and slapped him right across the face and said, "What the fuck is wrong with you! You should be looking at Serena like that! You should have seen how many more guys hit on her instead of me! She turns every one of them down telling them she has a very important person she loves!"

Raye was about to slap him again when Mina stopped her hand from hitting him.

Raye looked at Mina and yelled, "Mina!"

Mina let go of Raye's hand then turned to Darien and slapped him herself saying, "Jerk!"

Raye's jaw dropped then said, "You have a good hit, but your words don't have bit."

Lita said, "That's ok mine will." Darien turned around and saw Lita smiling.

He smiled back and thought, _**that's the Lita I know!**_ Lita smiled then pulled her hand into a fist and punched Darien hearing a loud crack. Darien fell back and held his nose knowing it was broken.

Lita said, "You ever! Brake my best friend's heart again mother fuck. You'll be taken out of here in a body bag." Darien couldn't get a word out.

Raye looked at Amara then told Darien, "You better watch yourself Darien. Amara wasn't very pleased with how you broke it off with Serena."

Darien looked at Amara and knew he was in trouble.

Amara walked over to Darien and said, "One thing. I did like you. Now you better run or you'll be in that body bag." Darien couldn't move so Amara started betting on him.

After five minutes Serena knew she had to talk to Darien so she went to his apartment. Amy was right behind her knowing Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amara was going to be there betting Darien up. Serena walked into the parking lot to see Amara punching and kicking Darien and she walked slowly over to them.

Amara looked up to see Serena walking over to them and said, "Shit!" She got up and Darien wondered what stopped her seeing he knew it wasn't Mina, Lita, or Raye then he heard someone say, "So this is what you guys had planned. Well. Back the fuck off!"

The four girls got away from Darien and he got to his feet. He saw a girl with long blonde hair that went to her feet with midnight blue eyes that shined and a smirk on her face. He saw Amy and thought, _**well at less one of them hasn't changed, but who is that?**_ He looked at the blonde and thought he knew her.

Serena looked at Darien then at her scouts and said, "Why?"

Raye said, "We felt bad and well..."

Amara said, "We weren't going to kill him I promise!"

Darien looked over at Amara and knew the girl had power to make the bad girl sound like she was going to cry.

Mina and Lita ran over to Serena and said, "Sorry!"

Serena laughed and said, "Forgiven. I was coming over here to give him a piece of my mind anyway."

Amara walked over to Serena and stood next to her ready to block any attack that could come after her. Raye stood with her head hung and Darien looked at her. Darien thought,_** ok who the hell is this person? She made Amara almost cry and She's making Raye fell like she killed someone.**_

Serena smiled and said, "Raye come here!" Raye looked up at her and ran into her friend's arms and said, "I don't know what came over me! I just wanted him to pay for making you cry like that!"

Serena told Raye, "It's ok you were doing it to protect me and that's all that matters."

Raye started crying and said, "I'm just the cry baby now. What do you think Serena? I can I take that title from you?"

Darien looked at the girl and said, "Serena!?"

Serena looked at Darien and said, "Yeah?"

Darien couldn't believe that Serena had changed this much. Raye was right when she said Serena was more beautiful than her.

Serena passed Raye off to Lita and Mina and said, "Take her to my place with her stuff and your guys stuff if you want. Amy you go with them. You can drive seeing you have your car here anyway." Amy nodded and dragged the three to her car parked out side.

Amara looked at Serena and Serena laughed, "I know you. You would have just waited in the car for me or hid in the parking lot watching just in case." Amara snickered then looked at Darien.

Serena walked over to him and said, "With every letter you didn't replay It felt like I told another lie. With every look in my eye my days seem to fly by. When I didn't hear your voice mine turned house. With every time I see that bitch I think I hope you fuckin' die dick!"

Darien looked at Serena thought, _**wow. You have changed. Your feared and loved by your scouts and you stick up for yourself.**_

Serena looked at him then looked at Amara and told the sandy blonde, "I need a ride home please."

Amara nodded and said, "Come on lets go Kitten." Serena smiled and gave Darien the finger. Serena got into Amara's car and they drove off to Serena's house. Darien got to his feet and went back to his apartment.

Amara dropped Serena off at her house and headed home having to tell the outer scouts what happened. Serena walked into her house and was tackled by the girls in there Pjays. Serena laughed and ran up stairs to change into her Pjays then ran back down stairs ready for a movie and Lita's popcorn. The movie started and the girls passed the popcorn around so they all got some and not just one person ate it all. The movie ended and the girls all went to bed in the living room.

*******

The airport caledl Darien and told him they had to tickets to America for seven pm next week. Darien took them knowing he wasn't going to live long being in this town with a new girl and everyone being like a sister, brother, mother, or father to Serena. He could believe how Andrew acted when he told him yesterday.

*** Yessterday ***

Darien walked into the game center with a smile on his face and Kelly holding onto his arm. Andrew saw his old friend and came over to he saying, "Hey long time no see! You know Sere... who is this?" he said the last part pointing at a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

Darien said, "Oh yeah. Andrew this is Kelly. Kelly this is Andrew." they shook hands and Andrew said, "Darien can I have a word with you?"

Darien didn't answer and Andrew pulled him away from Kelly. Darien said, "What is it Andrew?"

Andrew looked at him and said, "You do know that Serena has been waiting for you all these years right?"

Darien looked at him and said, "She hasn't moved on? It's been 3 years!"

Andrew looked at him and said, "She comes in here everyday and wrights a letter to you even knowing you won't reply. She sits next to the window with a milkshake and wrights her heart out to you hoping you would come back to her someday. Even with being in college she doesn't party knowing your not going to be there."

Darien looked over at the window and said, "She doesn't have a boyfriend?"

Andrew said, "Dude! One of the guys out of the Three starlights started hitting on her and she... You know what she did? She told him she had a boyfriend overseas that was faithful to her so she wasn't going to be unfaithful to him!" a tear come to Andrew's eye recalling the night Serena had said that.

Darien said, "Well I've moved on."

Andrew sighed and said, "I shouldn't be telling you this but, ever since you had been gone for six months Serena has been going to the doctor every week for a check up."

Darien looked at Andrew and asked, "For what and how do you know this?"

Andrew answered, "Everyone in Tokyo knows this and she was going to see ..." "To see what!" Darien asked his friend. Andrew sighed and said, "She has been going to see if she is healthy for umm, sex. She is, well, was planning to have it with you the night you got back. And just so you know it would her first time. She didn't let anyone in high school or now in college 'do it' with her."

Darien looked at him and knew he was serious and he said, "I have to go clear my head." Andrew nodded and Darien walked out of the game center thinking, _**Serena waited three years for me. Is going to see if she can have sex for me when I got back and she turned a superstar down because she was waiting for me?**_

*** End ***

How was Darien going to act with that news? She was planning to do it with him, yet he came home with an America girl that he had done it with. He sighed and planned to stay in his apartment 'til the plane was ready for lift off. He didn't want to walk the streets with chance of running into one of the Sailor scouts and having to face there punches. Amy even didn't look happy at all to see him. Darien went to his bedroom and watch Kelly get dressed in the sunlight and told her about the plane tickets so he went a laid down on his bed. He looked at the clock reading six am.

*********

Serena rolled off the sofa and got up and looked at the clock. She ran up to her room and got dressed happy that she was getting her house this summer and school was almost over. She had a v necked black t-shirt with a pair a blue jeans that hugged her hips. She grabbed her backpack and went down stairs and woke Amy up.

Serena said, "Amy it's 6:30 am. Don't you have a guess speaker coming to your class today?"

Amy rolled over and asked, "What is today?"

Serena said, "It 6:30 AM June 10th and it's Sunday."

Amy got up and said, "Thanks for the wake up call Serena. You need a ride to school?"

Serena smiled and said, "Please?" Amy nodded and got dressed.

They went to Amy's car and they headed to Hillcrest College. Amy stopped the car in the business part of the college and Serena got out. Serena waved as Amy drove off to the medical part of the college. Serena walked into the building and took her spot in the back of the classroom ready for class. She was awake and ready to learn unlike the years Darien knew her in school. It was finally seven at night and she had been in classes for 12 hours straight. Serena packed her stuff up and headed down the hall when Dave from her math class stopped her in the hallway.

Dave said, "Serena you know that there is a party at my house would like to come over?"

Serena faced Dave and said, "Dave. Back off. Ok?"

Dave grabbed Serena's hand and said, "You know I've wanted to be with you ever since 9th grade Serena. Now that you 'faithful' boyfriend as dumped you please just come to me."

Serena looked at him and told him, "He may have dumped me, but I still love him and will not go out with someone like you."

Dave grabbed her arm hard when she turned away and said, "You will listen to me!"

Serena turned around and gave Dave a quick punch in the stomach and walked off acting like nothing happened.

Molly told her boyfriend Melvin who we're walking in the hallway and saw what happen, "When is he going to see Serena has changed from the helpless crybaby she was? She will kick anyone's ass without thinking about it. Her friends are the only ones that know why there was a change and we're not going to tell trash like him."

Serena walked out of the business part of the college and jogged over to medical building. Amy was in class for two more hours, but they didn't mind her setting in on the classes waiting for Amy knowing it would be good for her. Serena even paid to go to the classes so no one would say anything about her getting in free. Serena walked down the hallway of the medical building and saw room 286 and went in.

She found Amy and sat down next to her grabbing her medical text book out of her backpack and asked, "Amy what's going on?"

Amy told her friend, "The guess speaker was late so he is coming in ten minutes and Serena … the speaker is Dr. Chiba."

Serena looked at Amy then at the front of the class and said, "Great."

Amy said, "I told the teacher of your history together and he said you could skip class if you want."

Then the teacher came up to Serena and said, "I know you and Dr. Chiba have a history together and I would understand if you didn't want be in my class."

Serena looked up at him and said, "In the Business world you don't get the joy of running away from lost loves so I should learn now. This will be good for me and for years to come in the business world for me."

The teacher nodded and said, "If you have to leave. Don't ask just go."

Serena nodded and the teacher went back down to the front of the class. Serena sighed and pulled out her homework for her business classes.

Darien heard the teacher say, "Ok class I would like to welcome Dr. Chiba who has come all the way from his studies in America to teach for the next two hours. Dr. Chiba."

Darien stepped out and he heard clapping from the learning students. He smiled and spotted Amy ready to learn not letting him breaking up with Serena get in the way of her learning. Then he saw a blonde girl sitting next to her and he thought, _**really? She's going into medicine?**_

The teacher told Darien, "This is my medical class 286. I do have some students sitting in from different classes. One of them is taking both medical and there other class."

Serena knew he was talking about her, but she didn't let Darien know she was talking both medical and business.

Darien began class and said, "Hi my name is Dr. Chiba, Darien. I'm a manager in cancer and poison."

Amy almost let a laugh out when she saw Darien starting to sweat. Amy looked over at Serena who was doing homework and taking notes at the same time.

So far the notes said, "Darien manger in Cancer and poison. And can't stand being in front of a bunch of people with out looking like a fool. Amy acted like she was listening and she put 'lol' next to the last part of the notes. Serena watched Amy put lol on her notes and she went back to her homework not wanting to listen to Darien. She was only in this class to pass the two hours between the end of her classes and Amy's classes. Darien started to talk about the different types of the medical department.

When he had only ten minutes left he asked, "Anyone of you have any questions?" some people in the class in raised there hands and the teacher called on one of them.

The boy asked, "How long have you been in a real hospital?"

Serena said under her breath, "Half of a year."

Then Darien answered, "Only half of a year and I got to say it is harder than school."

Serena raised her hand and the teacher called on her. Amy didn't know what Serena was up to, but it wasn't going to be good.

Serena said, "Dr. Chiba. How would that be? I thought in America they teach you like in a real hospital unlike the Tokyo system."

Darien held his breath then answered, "They don't train you in a real hospital. The Business department is the only department that gets to work in there 'little area'."

Darien had just made fun of the business department and everyone in the class held there breath knowing Serena was going to kill him for making fun of her, her classes, and her father who is a business man. Darien looked around the room and knew he did something wrong so he looked at the teacher who was shaking his head. Serena made a fist, but stayed in her seat knowing this was good for her.

Serena said, "What is wrong with the business department?"

Darien said, "Well for starts. The business department is worthless. They only care for themselves and don't share the profit they get. They are **all** snobs. They need to learn to get a life and the people in the business department are well … worthless like the department."

Serena looked up from her homework and stood up. She looked over at Amy and said well she shoved her homework in her backpack, "Meet you by the car."

Amy nodded as Serena ran out of the room with a tear in her eye. The whole class looked at Darien and said, "Jerk!" someone else yelled something else.

Darien looked around the room and everyone got up when the clock hit nine o - clock. Amy grabbed her things and she knew she had to clear things up with Darien so she went down by Darien.

Darien looked up at Amy when she said, "Darien. You a idiot."

He asked, "How's that?"

Amy answered, "Serena is the one going to medical and another class. She's been here for 14 hours now. I've only been here for 12 hours seeing I have a two hour break from classes in the afternoon. Serena comes here everyday to go to her business classes then she comes and takes the last hours of my classes with me."

Darien looked at her and asked, "Serena made it into the business classes? How does that work? She wasn't the smartest person when I left."

Amy sighed and said, "I hate to admit this, but the last two years of high school Serena and I raced to be the best in class. We had to share the title class Victorian."

Darien said with shock, "Serena was class Victorian?!"

Amy nodded and said, "She is going to college to be a business woman and I'm going to be a doctor. Now I have to go Serena needs a ride home."

Amy walked off and went to her car. Darien sat there thinking about everything Serena had been doing for him well he was gone. _**She went and saw a doctor. She got her grades up and she became class Victorian. She goes to class with her friend so Amy doesn't get lonely.**_ The last thought wasn't something she did for him just something he found sweet that she did. Amy walked over to her car and saw Serena standing next to it waiting for her.

Amy opened the trunk and they threw there backpacks inside and Serena said, "I can't wait 'til we get that house!"

Amy nodded and said, "That will be fun. We can invite Mina, Lita, and Raye over to study."

Serena smiled and said, "Raye and Mina are going on tour this summer so they would only come to see us. Lita has her café so she could come cook for us. I think you and me are the only ones going to do something really cool with are lives. First we have to get out of college." Amy smiled and got into the drive side and Serena got in the other side.

Amy asked Serena, "You want to come over and have a study date like we use to? But this time you have to do your own work!"

They both laughed and Serena said, "Yeah. I'll walk thought. I need to walk seeing I've been in a chair all day!"

Amy nodded as they pulled into Serena's parent's house's drive way. Serena grabbed her backpack and ran inside and listened as Amy pulled out of the driveway. Serena went upstairs and grabbed her spare backpack and went to her dresser. Her father was in LA on a business trip and her mother was at a friend's house so Serena had the place to herself. Serena threw a few t-shirts and pairs of pants in her backpack and some Pjays. She had more to her bag and ran down stairs grabbing her bunny slippers. She locked the house up and walked out of the house. She pulled out her cell phone and called Amy up well she walked down the street.

Amy answered, "Hey Serena you coming?"

Serena giggled and said, "Yeah on my way right now Amers."

Amy smiled and said, "Where are you?"

Serena looked up and said, "On the corner of Adam and Ham."

Amy said, "Ok see you in a few." Serena smiled and started to kinda run.

She couldn't really run with to backpacks on her back, but she tried. She had to stop at a stop light and a car pulled up next to her. Darien stopped the car and looked up at Serena standing there.

Darien rolled down his window and said, "Where you going? You shouldn't be walking on the streets by you self you know!"

Serena turned to face Darien and said, "Go away Darien!" The light turned green and the little walk sign lit up.

Serena ran across the street and she was on Amy's doorstep. Darien was right behind her and looked at the house well Serena knocked on it's door. Amy's older brother Max opened the door and Serena rushed inside of the house. Darien thought, _**who the hell is that? Is she dating him? I need to ask Andrew.**_ Serena run up to Amy's room and dropped her backpacks on the floor.

Amy looked up from her books and said, "How about we get dressed!"

Serena grabbed her clothes backpack and went to the bathroom well Amy got dressed in her room. Serena came in with her Pjay's on and her bunny slippers on her feet.

Amy said, "You remember when Luna use to play with you slippers and you have to watch were you stepped when you went down stairs to make sure she didn't see you?"

Serena laughed with Amy and said, "Yeah those were the days. Now she and Art are touring with Mina and Raye."

Amy said, "You think we should go with them to keep them company? They could use it."

Serena said, "Let's think about it. Right now I need to get this homework done for class in the morning."

Amy looked at Serena and said, "You have classes again in the morning!"

Serena nodded and said, "Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday."

Amy said, "You only took Tuesday and Saturday off? Are you crazy! With the number of hours you spend at school you could get out before me!"

Serena smiled and said, "I need a early start and they said I've done two years of work in this year. So next year I can get out!"

Amy glared at her and said, "You'll still remember me when you working right? We'll have ice cream and marshmallows every Saturday?"

Serena nodded and said, "Yeah I'll get them. You have off Tuesday?"

Amy nodded. Serena said, "Good! I have something to show you!"

Amy said, "What!!"

Serena held up her medical book and quoted Amy from 10th grade, "'School first then fun!'"

Amy glared then quoted Serena from 10th grade, "'But I want to have fun now. School later!'"

Serena laughed, "And how many times did that work for me?" Amy looked down at her book in defeat. The girls stayed up 'til midnight and they went to bed.


	3. Old Memories

**(A/N: Hey! It's your favorite person in the world! (Maybe not.) Well I liked wrighting this chapter so I hope you like it too!) **

**Disclaimer: I no own anything! **

Amy's alarm clock went off at 6:15 am and Serena turned the alarm clock off. She got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

She came back to the room to see Amy getting up and asked, "You need a ride?"

Serena said, "Yeah. You can sleep when you get back. I can walk home."

Amy nodded and grabbed her car keys and went down stairs still in her Pjays. Serena came down the stairs in a skirt and a t-shirt laughing at Amy. Amy grabbed a cup of coffee and went to her car, got in, and started it up. Serena grabbed a bottle of water and ran outside to Amy's car. Serena got in and they went to the college.

Serena looked at Amy and laughed, "What to lazy to change into clothes?"

Amy looked at her and said, "Oh shut up!" then the two laughed.

Amy pulled up to the college and said, "Have fun!"

Serena got out of the car then looked her watch to see it was 6:28 am she said, "Shit!! I'm going to be late!"

Serena shut her door and ran into the building. She ran down the halls and she made it to the Business hall.

Dave saw Serena running down the halls and he yelled down the business hall, "Move! Serena's late!" everyone moved to the walls so they wouldn't get ran over by Serena.

Darien had another class to teach and he heard Dave yelling the warning and thought, _**what does that have to with the hallway?**_ He watched as everyone quickly made there way to the walls and he saw Serena running down the hall. He was in the middle of her path and he couldn't get out of her way. He got on his knees and put his hands over his head ready to be kicked. Serena saw Darien in the middle of the hallway and flipped her backpack on her back and speeded up.

They knew what she was doing and they cheered, "Serena! Serena! Serena!" She jumped into the air and did a back flip and landed on her right hand and pushed herself up and was on her feet running again.

She had jumped over Darien and was proud of herself as she ran into class and yelled, "I'm here!!"

The teacher looked at Serena and said, "Yes we heard from the hall. Take you seat Serena." You could hear that he was kind to Serena seeing she was his best student.

Everyone clapped in the hallway watching Serena and Molly said, "She still hasn't lost her touch!" Darien got up and went to the class he said he would teach.

Serena had gotten threw her classes and she was going to go home, but she just wanted to see what was going on in medical class. Amy didn't have class today so she had to stand in the back seeing she didn't want to sit by anyone else. Serena walked into class on time, well on time for her. The teacher was sitting there talking about a speaker and how they were going to talk about something different that yesterday.

Again Darien was the speaker and the teacher saw Serena and said, "Serena. Amy doesn't have class today. You of all people should know that."

Serena sighed and said, "I know. I just don't want to go home yet."

The teacher nodded and knew why she didn't want to go home. Everyone knew why she didn't want to go home; no one was home to go home to. Her parents are way in France with her little brother seeing she had to stay for college. Darien started to teach the class not seeing Serena sitting in the back so he went on and Serena took two times the notes so Amy had notes. When class was over Serena was the first one to leave class and she started to walk home. Molly saw her friend leaving for home and knew without Amy Serena had to walk. She was about to walk up to Serena when Darien beat her to it.

Darien said, "Serena you need a ride home?"

Serena answered, "No I'm find. Go back to you girlfriend. Kelly?"

Darien grabbed Serena's arm and said, "You can't go walking out at these hours. It's too dangerous."

Serena looked at him and said with attitude, "I'm not the little girl you boss around anymore Darien. I'm all grown up if you can't tell Darien. I'm moving out of my parents' house this summer and I'm going to college. It's time to wake and see that you lost me Darien!"

Molly knew this wasn't going to end well so she ran over to Serena and Molly said, "Serena you want to come over to my house to study? I could use some help with my math class."

Serena looked over at her friend Molly and answered, "Sure I'll help you. I'll need a ride though."

Molly made it over to Serena said, "Sure. Let's go."

Serena and Molly walked off to Molly's car and they got in. Molly acted like she was driving to her house, but she took a back road to Serena's house.

Serena looked at Molly and said, "Thanks Molls." Molly smiled and pulled into Serena's parents' house's driveway.

Serena got out and told Molly, "Thanks again. See ya later Molly!" Molly smiled and drove off.

Serena went inside and she went to her bedroom that was clean seeing she almost lives at Amy's mom's house.

The phone rang and Serena picked it up with a, "Ello?"

Mina said, "Hey girl! Come down to the game center! We're all talking and we want to see a movie. You in?"

Serena said, "Sure. Did you call Amy?"

Mina said, "Yeah she's already here. She said you would have been home by now."

Mina looked around and yelled away from the phone, but you could still hear it, "Amy!!"

Amy looked up at Mina and walked over to Mina and Mina told Serena, "Here you can talk to her. I have to talk to my fans!"

Serena nodded then Amy came on the phone. Amy said, "Well you coming?"

Serena said, "Maybe."

Amy sighed and said, "What do I have to say to get you to come?"

Serena looked out the window and saw it was pouring. Serena said, "Come and get me?"

Amy smiled and said, "Sure!" They both hung up and Amy took her keys out of her pocket.

The girls looked at her and she said, "I have to go get her. But she's coming!"

They all smiled and knew using Amy was the best way to get Serena here. Serena brushed her hair a little then went down stairs know Amy was already there.

Amy stood in the doorway and the two girls ran to Amy's car and Serena sighed, "I can't wait 'til I get my car!"

Amy smiled and said, "Let's go!" they walked into the game center and the other girls hugged Serena.

Serena hugged them back and said, "What up?"

Raye and Mina handed her a ticket. Serena looked at them and said, "Your really want me to come with?"

They said, "It will be fun! We've already done this tour so we need good friends to get threw it!"

Amy and Lita held up there tickets and Lita said, "Just the five of us! Like old times!"

Serena smiled and said, "I just I'll come."

Mina said, "Yes!!"

Serena held up her finger and said, "One thing! I'll only leave when I have my car!"

Raye looked at her and said, "Ok. The tour starts after June 20th and you get you car on the 15th. That gives you five days to enjoy your car."

Serena said, "So who's driving? We all can't fit in the tour bus."

They all thought then Serena said, "How about I drive? I'll drive everyone. Mina and Raye can ride with us if they want seeing I'm getting a Hummer." They all nodded and went to the movie. After the movie they all went home and Amy drove Lita and Serena home and they talked and sang songs like the old days.

*** Flashback ***

It was four years age and the girls were getting a ride from Amy's mom. The song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne came on and the girls took turns sing.

All:

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Mina:

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

Raye:

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And hell yeah, I'm a motherfuck'n princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

Amy:

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

All:

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Serena:

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again_

Lita:

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

All:

'_Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what hell were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

The girls laughed and Amy's mom laughed at how well the girls got along.

*** End ***

Amy pulled into Lita's apartment driveway and Lita waved good bye. Amy and Serena looked at each other and started sing to another song on there BFF CD that the girls made when they were in high school.

The girls got to Serena's house and Serena said, "Come over when ever so I can show you!" then she ran into the house and Amy drove off home.

*****

Amy pulled into the driveway and it was three in the afternoon. She parked the car and waited for Serena to come out of her house.

Serena ran out of her house and she told Amy, "I'm driving." Amy got out without question and got in a passenger side.

Serena got in the driver side and drove off to her special place to bring Amy. Serena drove off to her planned place to go.

Amy looked at Serena and asked, "Where are we going." Serena didn't answer and kept driving.

Serena pulled into a little parking lot and you could see the beach from the place where they parked. Amy lifted her eyebrow at Serena and was about to ask a question when Serena took out her cell phone.

Someone on the other line answered, "Hey. MVS here."

Serena said, "It's Bunny. Blue and I are here."

Amy looked at Serena and thought, _**blue? Am I blue? **_

The person on the other end said, "Ok. Yellow is here as well."

Serena nodded and said, "K. Bunny and Blue heading for the beach."

Serena hung up and told Amy, "Ok you ready?"

Amy nodded and said, "What, well who was that?"

Serena said, "You'll see."

Amy and Serena got out of Amy's car and headed to the beach. Serena pointed Mina out and the two ran over to there friend. Serena looked at Mina and Mina nodded.

Mina yelled, "You can come out now!" Greg came around a little beach hut and Amy's eye's went wide and she ran into Greg's arms.

Greg hugged Amy back and said, "Hey."

Amy looked up at Greg and said, "Hi! When did you get here? Why are you here?" Greg pointed at Mina and Amy looked at her two friends.

Mina said, "It was all Serena's idea. I only got him the plane tickets." Amy ran to her friends and hugged them.

Serena and Mina said, "Go have fun!"

Amy nodded then asked, "How is Serena going to get home?"

Mina said, "That is why I'm here." Amy went back to Greg and Mina and Serena went to Mina's car.

Serena sighed and said, "I want my car!"

Mina smiled and said, "Soon." Serena nodded and got into the car.


	4. Songs and Cars

**(A/N: I know it's short and I'm trying to get them longer, but I hope you like!)**

disclaimer: I own nothing!

Serena grabbed her books for the last time this year and ran outside to meet Amy and the two headed to college. Amy stopped the car at Serena's part of the school and they looked at each other.

Amy said, "The last day of our first year of college!"

Serena said, "Yeah and a lot more to come!"

Amy said, "Well I have more college than you! And you are cheating!"

Serena smiled and said, "I'll be in college as long as you Amy you can count on that."

Amy lifted her eye brow, but Serena got of the car and ran to her classes yelling, "See you in 12 hours Amy!"

Amy rolled her eyes and drove off to her part of the building. Serena walked down the hallway to see 'Last day of college' banners hanging in the halls. She smiled and saw one of the jocks throw a football the almost hit some nerd, but Serena grabbed it.

She threw it down the hall and hit the jock in the head and she yelled, "Sorry!" then she went to class before she could hurt anyone else. When her class was over she ran over to Amy's class and sat down by her friend.

The teacher looked at Amy and said, "We had a speaker yesterday and you miss some good stuff, but I can fill you in on what you missed."

Serena smiled and said, "No need." She handed Amy a pile of papers and said, "Here."

Amy looked down at the papers and said, "You didn't!"

Serena smiled and said, "I did."

The teacher looked at the paper and noticed they were high class notes on the speaker from yesterday.

Amy looked at the notes and it said, 'Speech made by Dr. Chiba.' She said, "You went to class knowing Darien was the speaker just to take notes for me?"

Serena said, "Well I had nothing better to do!"

Amy hugged Serena and said, "You're the best friend a girl could ask for!"

Serena said, "Ok. Ok Amy you can stop with the hugging so we can learn here."

The teacher laughed at the two girls and said, "If you both end up doctors you would make one heck of a team."

Serena smiled and said, "That would be fun … Now onto your job!" the teacher smiled and started teaching. It was a minute before class ended so the teacher let the students talk.

Serena looked at Amy and said, "You want to sing!"

Amy asked, "What song!"

Serena smiled and said, "You'll know when I start. Just jump in when you know it."

Serena:

_Every week's the same. Stuck in College so lame! My parents say that I'm lazy, getting up at 6 A.M. its crazy!_

Amy knew then what song she was sing and jumped in and everyone listened to the two girls with beautiful voices.

Amy:

_Tired of being told what to do, so unfair so uncool._

Both:

_The day's to long. And I'm holding on. 'Til I hear the bell ring!_

Then the bell rang right with the words.

_Cause that's the time when, the time when we're goin' breakout! Let the party start! Gonn' stay out gonn' break some hearts!_

They both stopped sing and went to Amy's car and Serena squeaked, "I get my car today!!"

Amy looked at her and laughed, "Can you not talk about your car for one sec.?" It went quite then Serena squeaked again in joy.

Dave saw Serena and Amy talking and he came over and said, "What you guys talking about?" Serena laughed and started sing.

Serena:

_You'd love to know the things I when I'm with my friends and not with you._

_You always second guess, Wonderin' if theres other guys I'm flirtin' with. You should know by now. If you were my boyfriend I'd be true to you. If I make a promise I'm coming thru._

Dave looked at Serena and said, "And how did that work for you?"

Serena smirked and said with an evil voice, "Well, he wasn't shy to ask me out before I changed." Even Serena knew she had changed. She stuck up for herself, she didn't cry a lot, and she was smart now.

Dave glared at Serena and said, "You've changed Serena. Darien has lift you. So how about you get over him?" Dave got closer to Serena and pulled her body to his with his right arm holding her in place.

Dave looked at her with a look that should have melted her heart and said, "Come on. He's over you. So you should be with me to get back at him." Serena wasn't tricked by his little mind game and kneed in right where it hurts.

Serena looked at Amy and said, "Lets go!" Amy and Serena got in the car and drove away watching Dave rolling on the ground in pain.

Everyone in there first year and some others saw what had happened and started laughing at Dave.

One of the 3rd year boys said, "So you can't get a girl can you? The first years always get the girls."

Then Melvin said, "Serena's different. She doesn't like anyone from around here." The 3rd year, Hayate, thought, _**'til she meets me.**_

Amy laughed at what Serena had done and turned on her CD player. And the girls watched the cars go by and them go by them and just had a quite ride to Serena's place. Amy asked Serena, "You need a ride to get your car?"

Serena answered, "No, but you'll have to be ready for me to pick you up so I can show off my baby!"

Amy smiled and said, "Ok." And Serena got out of the car.

Amy drove away from the happy almost 20 year old's house. Serena grabbed her jacket and cheeked her bank. Her father had already put the money in the bank late last night so she could go by her car. She smiled and locked the house up and started to walk down the street.

She made it to the car sales man and he smiled at her and said, "Ready to pick your car?" She nodded.

He walked with her knowing she knew where to go. She had been here once a week for last 8 months just to look at her dream car. She knew were she was going and she made it to the Hummers. She smiled and looked at the guy and he showed her around and told her about the different deals. After a good ten minutes of blah blah blah Serena found the one she wanted.

She looked at the man and asked, "Could you do a costume paint job in 3 hours?"

The man thought and said, "Yes, just for you ." Serena smiled then looked back at the Hummer. It was white, four doors, and had a long end.

The costume painter came out and he looked at Serena then said, "W what would like mama?"

Serena showed 6 inches from the bottom of the car and said, "I would like everything in that Area all around black.

Then she pointed to the roof and said, "I would like it if the roof had words, "War is my game." in red."

She looked at the painter and said, "That's all. Can you do that in 3 hours?"

The painter looked at her and said, "I can have it done in 30 minutes."

Serena nodded and said, "Good."

The painter nodded and drove the car off to the paint center. Serena walked in the building to sign papers for her car. She saw the one person she didn't want to see sitting in the same building as her. Darien looked up at the door and saw Serena walk in and walk into an office. He couldn't believe it! It had been sitting here for 20 minutes waiting for someone to bring him to sign papers and Serena gets to go right away.

Serena came out of the office 3 minutes later and shook hands with Serena and said, "Please do come back."

Serena smiled and said, "Sure." Then she walked over to sit with her papers in her hands.

Darien looked at her and said, "Hi. What are you doing here?" Serena looked at him then back at her book for school.

Darien looked at her and asked, "Isn't classes over for the summer? Why are you reading a book on business?"

Serena looked at him and said, "It maybe summer. But that doesn't mean I can't study." Darien was shocked to here this coming from Serena.

After 12 minutes a man in a business suit came over and Darien knew he was the owner of the car shop. Serena looked up at him and stood up and shook his hand.

He said, " I'm Bob Fillmen. I'm the owner of this company. I would like to tell you that your car is out of the paint center and is ready for you to drive home."

Serena smiled at him and took the keys to her new car and said, "Thank you Bob."

Then the two walked out side. Darien followed, but acted like he was looking for a bathroom. Serena and Bob walked outside to see Serena's new Hummer sitting there painted.

Serena smiled and said, "Very good! I'll have to tell daddy on how fast you are!" Bob and Darien watched Serena get in her car and drive away.

Bob walked in and everyone in the car shop looked at him like they were waiting for an answer and he yelled, "Yes! She liked the serves! So she's going to tell Mr. Tsukino!"

Everyone cheered and Darien had no clue what was going.

He heard on person say to another, "Now that Miss. Tsukino is going to tell her father about us. We'll get a rise with the money he'll give us!"

Darien then remembered that Serena's father was a business man. Serena grabbed her phone from her pocket and called Amy.

Amy picked up, "Hey."

Serena said, "I have my car!!"

Amy laughed, "Now will you shut up about your car?"

Serena smiled and said, "No, most likely not."

Amy sighed and said, "When you coming to get me to show off?"

Serena beeped the car horn and said, "Here."

Amy smiled and said, "Be right out." And the two hung up. Serena parked along the corner and got out leaning on the car door when she shut it.

Amy came out of her house and she said, "Holy! That's so cool Serena! Lets go!"

Serena put one finger up and said, "Look at the roof."

Amy climbed up to the roof and saw the words, 'War is my game.' Amy laughed so hard she slipped off the car. She screamed a little 'til she noticed that she didn't hit the ground. She looked around and saw she was in Serena's arms.

Amy looked at Serena and said, "Thanks."

Serena smiled and said, "Sure." Then placed Amy on the ground hoping Amy was out of shock.

Serena said, "Let's go to Lita's to show off. I know Mina and Raye are going to be there!"

Amy nodded and they got in the car. They got in the Hummer and went into Lita's Café named, 'Ikazuchi Boruto '. (Thunder Bolt)


	5. Payback part 1

**Sara: It's so short!**

**Serena: That it is! Make them longer!**

**Sara: I'm trying!**

**Serena: Yeah. That's why you spend half your afternoon sleeping?**

**Amy: Now Serena! Be nice! Now that your somewhat of a bitch you don't need to be mean to Sara!**

**Everyone, but Serena: That's right!**

**Serena: -.- there ganging up on me now?**

**Darien: I'll defend you Serena!**

**Serena: Back off f*cker! **

**Sara: Now now Serena you'll get your payback soon.**

**Serena: If you say so.**

**Lita: Sara owns nothing!**

Serena's hummer pulled up in front of the Ikazuchi Boruto. All the boys in the café stopped eating and looked out side at the beautiful paint job on the Hummer. Serena looked at a man in the café spilling his coffee on himself and she laughed with Amy.

Amy looked at Serena and said, "It's been 5 minutes think we should let them know who it is?"

Serena smiled an evil smile and Amy knew what she was thinking was going to be good at all. Serena turned the volume up on the radio then popped in a CD that they made in high school and a song started to play.

Lyrics: _1985 SR - 71_

_Debbie just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One prozac a day  
Husband's a C.P.A.  
Here dreams went out the door  
Once she turned 24  
Only been with one man  
What happened to her plans  
She was gonna be an actress  
She was gonna be a star  
She was gonna shake that ass  
On the hood of Whitesnake's car  
Now her SUV has become the enemy  
Looks at her average life  
Nothing has been alright... since_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana there was U2  
And Blondie and music still on MTV  
Her 2 kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cause she's still preoccupied  
With 1985_

_She's seen all the classics  
at least a hundred times  
Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink,  
Fast Times At Ridgemont  
She rocks out to Wham!  
Not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
Never knew George was gay  
Hoped they'd hook up one day  
Where's her fairy tale, where's her dream?  
Where's the quarterback  
From her high school football team?  
Where's her fairy tale, where's her dream?  
How many times will she ask herself  
What happened to me?  
(the rubber broke) ... When_

That was all that Mina, Raye, and Lita needed to know who it was. They ran outside and Serena rolled down the windows to let everyone know who was behind the wheel.

Mina laughed at how Serena had gotten' then to know who it was and she asked, "How does it feel to have your car?"

Serena smiled and said, "It the best!" they all laughed then they got in Serena Hummer.

Serena went threw the songs and Raye said, "You still have your CD? Me too!"

Lita, Mina, and Amy said, "Same here!" at the same time.

Serena dropped Mina and Raye off at there house and said, "Come over so we can plan the whole tour thing." They nodded and went into the house. Next Serena drove over to Lita's house.

They dropped Lita off then it was Amy and Serena and Serena said, "Want to go and get a change of clothes?" Amy nodded and Serena drove over to Amy's house.

Amy ran inside and grabbed some clothes and Serena stayed outside reading something when Amy opened the car door. Amy said, "Do you ever not have your nose in a book?" Serena smiled and put her book mark in the book.

They drove over to Serena's house and Serena parked the car in the drive way. Amy and Serena walked into the house to find an unwelcome guess sitting in the living room. Amy was surprised to see Darien sitting then she looked over at Serena not knowing if she was going to do something. Serena saw Darien and she was pissed off, but didn't show it, well she showed it, but she was more pissed off than she let him know.

Serena glared at him and said, "Why you here?"

Darien said, "We need to talk."

Serena said, "Talk then."

Darien looked at Amy and Amy started to walk away. Serena looked at Amy and thought, _**if you leave him with me alone. He may not live you know that right?**_ Amy stopped in her tracks then came and stood next to Serena knowing from Serena's look that if she left nothing good would happen.

Serena said, "You can say what ever you need to say in front of Amy." Serena went and sat down in a chair and Amy quietly took a set on the sofa. Darien looked at Amy and knew she wasn't going to go anywhere with the grip Serena had on her.

Darien said, "I didn't know you would wait for me for 3 years. I thought you had moved on so I did."

Serena said, "And I care why?"

Serena had gotten' up from her spot to walk into the kitchen when Darien hugged her around the waist and whispered in her ear, "I need you. I didn't know it then, but I need you now. Your then best thing that had happened to me so please forgive me."

Amy looked at Serena and saw a smirk on her face and she knew Darien was in trouble. Not like Amy was going to stop Serena. Darien got what was coming to him.

Serena turned and faced him place her hands on his shirt and whispered in his ear playing her game, "Really? If that is true then follow me."

Serena then walked out of the room and Darien saw Amy grabbed her backpack. He saw Amy pull out an Ipod and played the music loud so she wouldn't hear anything and Darien smiled thinking he was going to get lucky. He walked out side and the back yard looked different from the last time he had been here. There was a pool, next to it was a hot tube that was on, and fence most likely to keep perverts from looking at Serena in the pool. Darien looked around for Serena and found her sitting in a beach chair in a bathing suit. Darien walked over and kissed her cheek. Serena smiled at him then locked her arms around his neck and he kissed her lips. Serena stood up and led him to the hot tube and got in. Darien watched Serena and couldn't help himself. He pulled his shirt off and threw it to the side then he unbelted his pants and threw them by his shirt and jumped into the hot tube in his boxers and went over to Serena. (A/N: I know your thinking. This is Anti Darien / Serena. Just wait for it.) He looked her in the eye and got on top of her. He kissed her and she waited for the right moment then she kneed him in between the legs and he fell over holding himself. Serena picked him up and used her strength to throw him over the fence and land on the ground hard on the other side. Serena picked up his clothes and thought, _**ummm. Should I throw them over or not?**_

Then Serena sighed and threw the clothes over the fence and yelled, "Don't come back!!" Serena grabbed a towel and walked into the house.

Lita, Raye, Mina, and Amy all sat on the sofa and watched Serena walk in drying her hair with a blue towel.

Amy started to laugh at Serena and Mina, Raye, and Lita lifted an eyebrow at Amy and she said, "Darien got here before you. Serena showed him something he will never forget."

Serena smiled and said, "I'm not done with him yet!" Mina, Raye, and Lita wondered what Amy meant by, 'Serena showed him something he will never forget.'

Serena smiled and Amy asked, "How did it fell?"

Serena rubbed her back and said, "Yeah it felt good. Could you rub my back? I think I pulled my latissimus dorsi muscle." (A/N: I muscle in the middle of the back on the left side.)

Everyone but Amy had no clue what Serena was talking about. Amy walked over and started to rub Serena's back and said, "Yeah it's pulled."

After a few minutes Serena went and grabbed her Pjays and the girls got into there Pjays.

Mina said, "Ok. So how about we pack up the 18th then we come over here and pack up Serena's Hummer then stay the night. Then the morning of the 19th we get on the road?"

They all nodded and they went to sleep knowing they had a lot to do there last few days of there days in Tokyo. Serena knew she had _a lot_ to do before she left and she wasn't going leave without them done.

**Sara: Ok if your wondering about the start ... let's just say I was bored. My little brother got a kick out of it.**


End file.
